


The King of Hell and the Boy Who Dared to Save the World

by theableboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Disturbing Themes, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theableboy/pseuds/theableboy
Summary: you love him, yet you want to kill him.





	The King of Hell and the Boy Who Dared to Save the World

there's a path of wet kisses

danced up an emaciated spine,

the one that belongs to the skinny 

and precious boy,

laid out underneath you.

 

you know each knob there,

have counted them multiple times.

 

there's something beautiful, you think,

in the way the bones crafted themselves,

 

The way they formed and fit;

 

locked away beneath tight skin.

 

 

you wrap a hand around the beak-like neck,

the fragile piece you love,

and when you squeeze,

the boy doesn't reject it. 

 

his pulse is quickening,

trying to break through the skin,

you can feel it reaching for you,

it begs silently.

 

 

"Shh," 

you say,

"don't make a noise,"

 

so the boy closes his throat,

holds back that rebellious tap,tap,tap,

and falls. 

 

hands rest now, unclenched,

and you let go then.

 

you will him to breathe,

and somehow he knows,

knows what you want like its carved into him.

 

there's blood on his lips,

blood on his nose,

and tears in the corners of his eyes,

hiding away

 

 

you smile because you can't help it.

 

you love him,

yet you want to kill him.


End file.
